Right, Wrong, Irrelevant?
by Toggstasy
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is a Vault Hunter, Hyperion still exists , though it has been bought out by new the big kid on the block, the Umbrella Corporation, join Leon as he hunts for riches,his lady,and all the guns he can get and battles to save everything from sure annihilation, it's time to tear this planet a new A**SHOLE!
1. Box of Troubles

Right, Wrong, Irrelevant? A Borderlands/Resident Evil fic

Rated M-Language, Sexual Themes, Violence, Crude Humor

Disclaimer-I don't own Borderlands or Resident Evil, they belong to Gearbox/2K and Capcom respectively.

Part 1-Box of Troubles

"Steady, can't miss this shot…" _Yeah, cuz we all know what happened last time. _Enter Leon Scott Kennedy, assassin for hire, from the planet Athenas. Why he stayed on Athenas as long as he did, god only knows. _After the Order of the Impending Storm tried to come for me after Maya rebelled against their will, because I have powers that technically I shouldn't have, all because of testing, and some screwy genetics I had when I was born... That is why I am here now, on the far from civilized planet known as Pandora, fitting...quite the box of troubles,this planet. _He said, surveying the barren wasteland that is known simply as the Dust. Leon notices the big garage in the distance. "I'd be willing to bet that there is a-"He is suddenly cut off as a bandit technical slams into him, and sure enough, he respawns at a New-U Station. "Fucking bandits…" He growled.

Normally, Leon wouldn't hesitate to find them and put a single well aimed bullet in each of their skulls, but personally, on a planet like this, there was more than likely a chance that something else would pick them off, be it Spiderants, Skaggs, or even the enormous, and terrifying, Rakk Hive, which honestly, Leon was glad he hadn't ran into one of those bastards. In any case, having successfully avoided being flung like a crunchy ragdoll across the Dust by those hell on wheels dubbed Bandit Technicals, Leon made it to Ellie's Garage, the sun was just starting to set. Sure enough, a really big woman approached. "Hey there! You must be a Vault Hunter! Well suffice it to say, there aren't any Vaults on this planet that haven't been already opened!"

"Good guess, how did you know I was a Vault Hunter?"Leon asked quizzically. "Well you're obviously far too civilized to be a bandit, you definitely aren't a Crimson Raider, and it's clear you don't work for Hyperion or Dahl...So what else could you be?" Ellie shrugged her wide shoulders. "Fair enough, in any case, I need to get to Sanctuary."

"I'd save that till morning breaks, friend, Pandora becomes even more insane at night, I've even seen Rakk Hives out and about occasionally, best bet is that you head to the town of Overlook, and head to the Holy Spirits tavern run by the Zaford clan, they'll set up you right, and even though I think they're a bunch of damned idiots, there is one thing I can say that is positive about them: They serve a mean drink, and honestly, you look as though you need it." When he thought about it, Leon needed a stiff drink, as well. He had been traveling for days, and it was beginning to show. So he took Ellie's recommendation to mind. "Destination-Overlook". And was whisked away in the familiar cyberspace like "tunnel" that accompanied respawning and fast traveling. Seconds later he found himself undergoing the "digistruction" process bit by bit as he entered overlook, he wasn't how digistruct technology worked, only that it was might effective, as the two hidden blades he had were created using digistruct technology, hence, the blade can disappear can reappear. His sword however, is a bit more traditional. In any case, he sighted the Holy Spirits bar, and entered, it was pretty quiet, which he found surprising for a tavern, Leon expected drunken rough housing. He sat himself down next to a bandit named Steve whom Leon stuck up a conversation with, finding him rather likeable.

"Bet you can't outdrink me, Vault Hunter!" Steve challenged. Leon broke a small smile. "You are on." Even with his face covered by a cowl and mask, Leon could tell the bandit was smiling. "Hey, boss! Give us the strongest stuff ya got!" Steve said to Mick Zaford, head of the Zaford family and the owner of Holy Spirits. "Coming right up, the two of ye be careful, this stuff could right make a Rakk Hive drunk, I'd wager!" Leon gulped, he honestly didn't like the sound of that, but there was no backing out now. He would just have to do what any red blooded man from Athenas would do, go through with it. Steve removed his helmet, revealing a black haired man with a mischievous expression, the face of a practiced imbiber of alcohol..._I'm fucked. _Leon grimaced. "Well, too late now, down the hatch!" Leon had to fight to keep from retching, he felt as though his throat was on fire.

_Man! What the hell is this drink even made from?_ Leon thought in disbelief, one drink and he already couldn't even see straight! Suddenly, Leon was visited by a flashback, of his childhood on Athenas. "Oh come on Leon, I thought you could do better than that!"His friend Maya smirked. She was nineteen, he was 15. "Cut me some slack, all I have are my street smarts, and the fact is, I don't even have any of the same powers as you!" Leon complained, after toppling down the brick wall of the Abbey for the god knows how many times. "Ya know what? Fuck this noise!" He shouted, gaining looks of disapproval from onlookers, not that he cared, Maya was the only one who treated him as human, despite there being quite the difference in their respective upbringings. "You give up too easily, Leon!" She said, looking down at him, while he sat on the soft grass at the foot of the Abbey, scowling.

Even so, Leon cherished time like these, that one guy...Brother Sophis, or whatever, didn't approve of Maya spending time with what he, along with the rest of Athenas, dubbed a street rat, so he was grateful of all the chances he got. The sun was starting to set. "Looks like we'll have to cut this short, Leon." Maya said, her voice tinged with disappointment. "Yeah," Leon said with a scowl. Now it's back to being abused, and looked upon with hate-filled eyes. _Some day...I'll make a name for myself, I'll be a Vault Hunter, the greatest one that ever lived! And then, I won't have ever have to come back to this planet, fame...money, riches, the woman of my dreams! They'll all be mine! I'll be a hero! _

When Leon came to, he was on the hardwood floor of the tavern. "Ugh, I lost didn't I?" He grumbled. "To the contrary laddie! Steve's outside puking his guts out, and you passed out on the floor after you won! We gave you water and all that good stuff, after all, puke is really difficult to clean, especially off of solid wood!" Mick Zaford said with a grin. "I feel like shit…" Leon muttered. "You guys have rooms? Because I am so drunk off my ass I think I'd better give it a while before I make my way to Sanctuary." Leon managed to get himself into an upright position, digging into his pocket to give Mick some money to pay for the room. "No no, the rooms on the house, for an impressive display of liver compromising badassery!" Leon wasn't sure whether to laugh or cringe at that remark. The young man staggered up the stairs, and collapsed on the rather nice bed.

Sleep was immediate. He was dreaming again..._Wait a minute, I remember this dream, this was the day Maya had to leave Athenas, when she decided she was going to go to Pandora. I wanted to go with her, but she insisted I stay on Athenas, and get stronger. I was nineteen at the time, I felt betrayed. There was nothing for me on Athenas if she left. _"Leon, I understand you're upset, believe me, I do. But Pandora would be too much for you at this time, you're young, and need to grow stronger." She said tenderly. _This memory has always been bittersweet for me. _Leon's shoulders slumped. "So that's it then, you're leaving me behind. Just like all the others. I knew this would happen. Go on then, go to Pandora. I'll just stay here, I guess." _She was the only thing I ever had that was even close to a family, and now here she is, leaving, she's not coming back, and honestly, I can't say I blame her. _

"Leon...We'll see each other again. Don't worry about that, but until then. Promise me one thing, will you? Keep being the badass I remember you as. I have a little something to give you, ya know, so you won't forget me." _She leaned in close, and kissed him on the mouth. It was euphoria, I wish it could have lasted forever. I felt like I was flying. I would never forget those lips, the way they felt, ever…It was what I said next, that shocked even me. _"When I become a Vault Hunter, and strike it rich, I'll-I'll marry you, Maya!" She laughed. "I'm holding you to that, lover boy." She placed a hand on his shoulder, staring down at his arm covered in tattoo's not unlike her own. "Never forget who you are, she said, her eyes locking with his." And for the first time, Leon wonders if Sirens are truly human at all, with those deep eyes, that seemingly are capable of probing the very depths of ones soul.

Things started to take a weird turn, the dream shifted, and this time, he was staring into the eyes of a woman with brilliantly blue eyes, and constantly shifting brunette hair with her bangs parted to the right, like she was standing somewhere really windy. She had a pleasant smile, like that of a person you'd love to have give you a hug. "An angel?" Leon muttered.

"If it comforts you to think of me in that capacity, I suppose so. But that's beside the point, a deep darkness is coming to Pandora once more, and believe it or not, you are the only one in this entire planet with the power to stop it. Which is why I'm here, to guide you in the right direction. I know this is strange, but honestly, you have to believe me, I'm not lying when I say you have the power to do something...Siren."

"I thought only females could be Sirens, I always thought these tattoos on my left arm were just a coincidence. I mean sure, I have that power I refer to as Phasecloak...But…"

"There have been a few rare cases throughout humanity where males have been born with Siren powers. It happens very infrequently, your powers weren't the result of genetic testing, or shoddy DNA like you believe, but rather, it was destiny. Everything happens for a reason, . This journey will reveal the answers to all your questions. There are numerous Vaults across the entire galaxy, and your are going to need some serious help in getting to them all. The first thing you are going to want to do is find a group to team up with, and then find me."

"Ok, that's great and all. But how am I supposed to find you if I don't even know where you are? Seriously…"

"I know that the prospect seems daunting, but trust me, the further you get, the more sense this will all make, you have to trust me. In the meantime, just get some rest, you're gonna need it for the road ahead." And with that, Leon faded back into a dreamless sleep. And the night went on, hours later when the sun finally did rise, he woke up, sensing he wasn't the only presence in the room. "About time you woke up, that's thing about you that never changed." When his vision cleared, it was the person he had been yearning to see for years. "Maya?! Is that really you?, tell me that I'm not imagining this."

"It's real, my other friends and I just so happen to be friends of the Zaford clan, and as all travelers eventually make their way to the Holy Spirits bar eventually, I had a hunch you would be hear. All of the Zaford's are calling you champion because of how you outdrank Steve. Boys will be boys, I suppose." She chuckled. "In any case, I assume you are headed in the direction of Sanctuary?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, three Vault Hunters arrive at Sanctuary a week ago, saying they needed someone to round out their group, you look like the one person they need, they were missing a sniper, would you be willing to fill that position?" Remembering the words of the mysterious Guardian Angel, Leon nodded. "I don't see why not." He said noncommittally. "Good choice, I think you'll fit in well with the other three."

Leon then stood up, looking out the window. "I can barely see anything out there."

Maya nodded. "Yep. It's best we leave under the cover of dawn truthfully. Just leave the money for your room on the bedside table, lover boy." Chuckling at the old nickname she had designated him. Leon had to laugh at this as well. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Leon felt an upsurge of energy, now he was living his dream that he had since he was a kid. He was a bonafide Vault Hunter, and he was going to make the entire galaxy his, all the treasure, all the vaults, and his lady, he would have it all.

A/N: I really have been itching to do a crossover of these two franchises for a loooooong time, in any case, tell me what you think, readers! No flames though, if you don't like it, you can say as to why respectfully, no?


	2. Mechromance

Right, Wrong, Irrelevant?

Part 2-Mechromance

Rated M-Language, Sexual Themes, Violence

Disclaimer-I don't own Borderlands or Resident Evil, Gearbox and Capcom do, respectively.

Leon rested well that night, he was able to find a residence not taken up by anyone, which was nice, as he preferred solitude for the most part. Sanctuary wasn't as bad as he thought he thought it would be, when it came to beauty, and size, it was no Athenas, but it was a start, a new one, which was something Leon desperately needed, on Athenas, there was mostly just things he would rather forget, memories of him being an impoverished, hated, orphan. He never knew what he did to deserve such hate, it made him furious. But that was long ago. And now, things were different. Tomorrow he would head to Oasis, on a tip off from Mad Moxxi.

Earlier that day…Leon was heading towards the tavern run by the voluptuous woman widely known as Mad Moxxi. He was there not for the drink, but rather to greet his new team of fellow Vault Hunters. Two of them were musclebound men, one with short black hair and a kind grin, and a firm handshake. "Chris Redfield, former Crimson Lanceman, I heard you're going to be part of our team, what's your name?" Leon responded by uttering his name, "Well pleased to meet you Leon, we'll take good care of you."

"I thought there was three of you." Leon pointed out. Chris nodded towards the slots. "My sister is dinking around on the slot machines. But before you go, this big guy right here, is Jack Krauser, all we know is that came from Hieronymous, not much else, he may look scary, but he's a nice guy. Don't you worry. He's saved both Claire and I from death more times than I can even remember." Leon noticed Krauser shared the same disaffected stare that Leon himself shared, the stare indicative of a man who was ruthless in combat, the stare of a man who had killed many, many, people. "You and I, we're the same." Leon pointed out. "I can see it in your eyes." Chris merely looked confused.

Leon then walked off to go chat the woman of the group, who just so happened to be a Siren. The woman turned towards him, he hair was red, and was done up in a ponytail, her eyes were a brilliant electric blue. "So you must be the new guy." She smiled, she was clearly a very friendly, outgoing person, Leon's polar opposite, yet even still, Leon couldn't help but be charmed by her friendliness. "My name is Claire Redfield, and if there's one thing I can tell about you already, you must be one of the rare "male Sirens."

"How exactly did you know?" Leon was amazed, this woman was impressive.

"Siren's give off a powerful aura, that is ultimately only detected by other Siren's. The historical records say that the very first Siren was indeed a woman, but her bloodline had a few male Siren's among them, though it is very, very rare for such a thing to occur, last time we had a male Siren up until now was roughly 300 years ago. There are some who say that Siren's are descendants are of the ancient, and now extinct Eridians, which is why they have special powers, Eridians were reputed to have very similar powers to the "Phase" abilities of Siren's. Needless to say, you're a rarity, Leon. In any case, it's nice to meet you." She grinned. Leon couldn't help but smile back. _Maybe this won't be so bad, it's about time you reconnected with the rest of humanity. _

Just then, Leon noticed the sky darkening, along with everyone else, and then suddenly a bright flash, that left him temporarily blinded. Followed by raindrops, first a little, then a lot, which Leon found strange, because up until now, it never rained on Pandora, ever. Leon did step outside, stripping off his hooded jacket, exposing his Siren tattoo's. It felt good. Everyone else was scrambling around with buckets, trying to make the most of it. He didn't notice Maya approaching from behind. "It's beautiful in a way, huh?" She said, leaning on his shoulder. "I suppose so huh, I didn't realize how much I took that kind of thing for granted." Leon commented. Another thunder crash off in the distance, another complete white out across their retinas as another one struck. "Thank god we have lightning rods set up all over the place, though I never thought we'd need them." Maya said with an air of thoughtfulness.

"You must be the new Vault Hunter I've been hearing about." Leon turned around. The owner of the voice was a redheaded woman, with ragged clothes,a coats, shredded jeans, a belt with a yellow sash, but even so, she was a beauty, a diamond in the rough would be the best to describe it. **INTRODUCTION: Lilith, Leader of the Crimson Raider resistance. **"Walk with me, Vault Hunter."

"I'll catch you later, Maya." Leon grinned.

"So, how are you liking Sanctuary?" She asked, the rain forming droplets in both hers and Leon's hair. She had these deep, yellow green eyes, just as deep and unfathomable as his lovers eyes. He shook himself out of his reverie. "It's much nicer than I expected, to be sure. But how exactly is this thing gonna stay up in the air?"

"That's a good question, we plan on landing it back where it was originally located soon, as we have a ceasefire with Hyperion. Until then, we just need to rely on Scooter and Gaige to recycle those ignition primers from time to time. Which brings me to another thing, Leon. Do you consider yourself a man of action, would you be willing to lay your life on the line for what's right?"

"I suppose so, yeah, but I don't understand the nature of the question."

"We lost a lot of good men when battling Handsome Jack, even the original leader of the Crimson Raiders, my boyfriend Roland." She managed to regain her composure. "The leadership position exists in the hands of seven individuals, Me, my old friends Mordecai and Brick, as well your girlfriend, Zer0, Axton, and Salvador. We have an opening for an eight slot, so I have to ask you, will you devote yourself to the cause, even the little robot you met earlier, Claptrap, he's a Crimson Raider too, believe it or not."

"No way, that little guy?" Leon was incredulous.

"He proved his worth. Turns out he still retained the combat skill he had gained when Hyperion had messed with his programming when he became the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap. We were able to defeat him, and put his Robolution down."

"Robolution?" Leon chuckled.

"It nearly succeeded,as funny as it sounds. He planned to flip the dynamic that existed between humans and his fellow Claptrap units on it's head. Which was not what Hyperion's original plan behind messing with his programming was. But that's beside the point, will you join us? You'll be a lot safer if you do, because Hyperion's new chief executive officer actually has a sense of honor, so if you join us, you won't have to worry about dying a bandit's death at the hands of Hyperion."

"But you just mentioned a treaty."

"Yes, strictly between the inhabitants of Sanctuary and Hyperion, anyone else? They are fair game. I don't like it anymore than anyone else does, but honestly, the lives of the rest of Pandora, we can't do much for them. We're trying to establish ourselves as the de facto government of the planet, but that is never easy. Especially with that new corporate body on the scene."

"New corporate body?"

"They call themselves the Umbrella Corporation,**INTRODUCTION:It's gonna get ugly...**, they manufacture medicine, which has greatly benefited Pandora, except maybe Doctor Zed, as he has no hope of competing with them, the problem is this. We don't know exactly what the motives of this company just so happen to be, so we have to keep our eyes open around them, we wanted to go track down the rest of the Vaults, but until we can get a clear grasp of what Umbrella's true motives are, we can't leave Pandora defenseless. We fought hard, and lost so much to gain our independence from Hyperion, and we can't risk losing it to Umbrella. So, join the Raiders, preserve the peace. That's all I ask." She said earnestly.

"And more importantly, don't you want to protect Maya? She loves you more than anything, bet she never told you that, huh? When she first came to Pandora, that was the only thing on her mind, was you, even with Handsome Jack, and all the other crazy shit that happened, you were at the forefront of her mind, I think that's prevented her from giving into despair quite a few times."

"She never did tell me that."Leon said, staring at the sky thoughtfully.

"Love is a weird thing, once I finally get over Roland's death, I may reciprocate Moxxi's interest, I've been spending a lot of time with her lately, and she's a genuinely kind soul to those she cares about, that and she has a body of a freaking goddess, but I'm sure you knew that, it's not exactly unnoticeable." She chuckled. "In any case, I gave some good reasons as to why joining up with the Raiders would serve to benefit you, what do you say?"

"When you put it like that, I can't exactly argue." Leon smirked. He placed his hand on Lilith's, with both their Siren tattoo's glowing in unison, with a brilliant collective luminosity. "You have yourself a Crimson Raider."

Lilith smiled. Perhaps they could make this work. Only time would reveal what would happen. The rain of a new day had come, things were looking up for Pandora.

The rain didn't let up until the sun started cresting the hills of Mount Schuler. Leon was sitting in his house, regarding the new life he had chosen to lead, would it be the right choice? He couldn't answer that, but anything would be better than living the life of a street rat like he did on Athenas, all those years ago. He then decided he was going to go and while away a couple hours at Moxxi's. It was there he would encounter someone that would make his life(love life especially). It happens like this.

Leon is sitting idly at the booth closest to the main entrance/exit of the tavern, the music is slow jazz, romantic, one might say, if looked at in a certain light. In any case, Leon is absentmindedly staring into the depths of his booze, well, not quite booze, more like the high end stuff, apparently shipped from Eden 6. Now that things were looking up for Pandora, Moxxi was able to establish a trade route across the star system, from Eden's 5 and 6, Hieronymous, and Athenas, she also hired a cook, and with her funds, purchased some high end ingredients, Leon promised that tomorrow he would help Mordecai and the rest of the men to fix the holes in Moxxi's roof, this place was really coming together.

Just then, he felt he a slight shift in weight on the soft material of the benches that happen to be typical in bars and taverns, and next to him was a slightly spastic looking redhead with her hair done up in ponytails, she had a purple and red hoodie, a black skull shirt, and completed the look with a red skirt. With black and white leggings, and blue sneakers with red laces.

**INTRODUCTION: Gaige the Mechromancer, I say MECHRO, you say Mancer! Aww,left me hanging...your no fun…**

"Um, hello, mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh, whoops, my names Gaige, I'm a Crimson Raider, just like you." She commented. With this, Leon eased up. He could trust this strange girl, who for some reason, had one arm comprised entirely of metal. Leon wasn't going to ask, but he didn't mind striking up friendly conversation. "As a fellow Vault Hunter, and Crimson Raider, I personally am honored to welcome you to Sanctuary, I think we'll be pretty good friends, don't you?" She said, with a mischievous grin. _What's her game…? _Leon had to stay on his toes. "So, Gaige, mind telling me your story? And then I'll share mine."

"Hmm, where to begin. Well, I was born eighteen years ago on Eden-5, where I lived with my parents until 6 years ago, where I then decided to come here. Well...more like, was forced to come here due to my own fuck up." She lowered her head, and Leon noticed a tear hit the table. Having never had any siblings, he wasn't sure what to do, so he just went with what was tried and true, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Mind telling me what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "6 years ago, it was the science fair at my school, I had constructed this massive robot, I originally referred to it as the "Mechanized Anti-Bully Deterrent", however, it just so happened, my rival, that bitch known as Marcie had decided to steal my idea, and I called her out on it, and due to a small scuffle, and a slight miscalibration, Deathtrap, as I now call him, did his job a little too well, when the smoke cleared from Deathtrap doing merely what he was programmed to do, there was just a charred mark on the ground where Marcie used to be." Gaige was freely crying at this point.

"I may have hated her, but never for a second did I wish her dead, but tell that to everyone else, but my parents of course, they were shocked, as was I, but everyone else thought I was a psychopathic murderer since that day, my dad bailed me out of jail, told me he would always be with me, no matter where I went, or what I did, and he booked me a ticket to Pandora, I became a Vault Hunter, and starting having my creation, no, my friend, DT, help me out whenever I got into a bind, he's family for me." Gaige composed herself as she placed her hand on top of Leon's who had shifted his onto the table. "Now then, tell me your story, you did promise after all." The eighteen year old said with a grin, tears still in the corners of her eyelashes. _She's cute… _

"Ahem! Alright, I was born on Athenas, and my mother died shortly after I was born, I was sent to the orphanage, and lived there until about age 10. I came to realize that I was different from the other kids there, and I hated it there, so fucking much. So when my tenth "birthday", if I could even dignify it as such, it would be more like the tenth year since I was left with not a goddamn thing, I left, never looked back. I remember one piece of info I was told when I was younger, and I've held onto it in my head, ever since, my father is supposedly still alive out there somewhere, I'm hoping to find some leads while I hunt the Vaults. In any case, when I was eighteen, I was an expert thief of a sort, so here's what I did." Leon said with a small pause.

"I lifted a Maliwan elemental rifle from a weapons shop in the Goldenlane District, where the really fancy stuff was, I also snatched this." Leon nodded toward his corrosive bladed rifle manufactured by Vladof, known as the Lyuda, the White Killer, the rifle of legend. "Wow, who did you kill to get your hands on that?"

"Not a soul, it's who I killed with it, that's a different story. I made my decision when I became an adult, I would become a hired killer, taking out people that others wanted dead, unsurprisingly, my services were well sought after, and I made a small fortune. And after five years of murder, I decided I was gonna go straight, I left money in the weapons shop that held the weapons I stole all those years ago, and headed to Pandora, to seek even greater fame, and now here I am, a Vault Hunter, and a Crimson Raider. Say...aren't a bit young to be in a bar?" Leon eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm eighteen, a grown woman, and Pandora's laws are a bit more lax than laws on Earth or Eden-5." Gaige deadpanned. Leon had to resist eyeing her petite frame. _Goddammit, Leon, what are you? Some kind of pervert? This is so fucked up… _Gaige's voice broke into his thoughts. "I hope I'm not coming on too strongly, but you're a pretty good looking man, you know that?" She said, trailing her fingers up his arm. Leon discretely pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Ultimately, by the end of the day, Leon got laid for the first time. Ugh...What's Maya gonna think about this when she inevitably catches on? He thought, staring at the ceiling in desperation, with a very nude Gaige clinging to his arm, asleep.

A/N: Now before you go and call me a total depraved son of a bitch, which I am kinda anticipating by at least a few people, while in game the ECHO Gaige is carrying says she is only 14, I myself am not convinced on the validity of this for two reasons: A: Because her official profile made by Gearbox indeed says she is 18, hence she can "bone" anyone she wants,and B: Continuity errors are a run of the mill thing when it comes to videogames in general, not just the Borderlands series, so with this rationalization, I regret, not a damn thing. Toggstasy OUT! Oh and yeah, the whole rain idea was partially inspired by the author Blandgardner, the writer of Borderlands 2: The Series, but I loathe to be a copycat, so this little thing is gonna be a mere minor detail in Right, Wrong, Irrelevant?


	3. Digging Deeper

Right, Wrong, Irrelevant?

Rated M-Language, Sexual Themes, Violence

Part 3-Digging Deeper

Disclaimer-Capcom owns RE, Gearbox/2K owns Borderlands, savvy?

The next day after Leon's sexcapade with the girl known as Gaige, he woke up in his small house that wasn't too far away from the Crimson Raider HQ. He opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to clear the blurry vision that usually occurs as a result from sleeping for extended periods of time. "Hey, you're awake." He heard a voice whisper in his ear. _So it did happen...Fuck me… _Leon tries not to grimace, how in the hell is he going to break this to Maya? "Well, I ought to get going." Gaige said, sitting up. "But lets definitely do this again sometime, yeah?" She said, with a devious glint in her eye. _This girl is gonna be the death of me… _

Meanwhile, things, strange things were happening, things that would reshape Pandora forever. A company known as Umbrella had set their sights on Pandora, in the matter of weeks, they were able to use their vast funds to buy out Hyperion, what they planned on doing however was a mystery, only time would unveil the darkness to come. But no one would expect how crazy things would get, Leon meanwhile was having problems of his own.

"There isn't a choice, I have to confess." But she'll probably hate you, if not forever, a long time."Doesn't matter, it's the right thing to do." Leon was standing near the pit that was revealed when Sanctuary lifted off, after methodically clearing out the bandits, that left him time to think about he was going to break the news to the one he declared his affections for, the person he came to Pandora for in the first place. Leon then stood up, and headed off into the snowy hills towards the nearest fast travel station, needless to say, it was time to bite the bullet. He activated the machine, and then closed his eyes as his body was teleported to Sanctuary, and soon enough, he found himself digistructing just in time for a fist colliding with his face. "I deserved that." Leon grimaced. "You're goddamn right you did!" There was Maya standing over him, with a cold fury marring her otherwise beautiful features.

She pulled him up roughly, and took him over to the fast travel machine. "No one else needs to hear what's coming next." She stated roughly. She activated coordinates for where Leon just was, the Sanctuary pit. When they re-materialized, Maya was a barrage of fists, occasionally placing a good kick in there. By the time she was done, Leon was bleeding, from his nose and his mouth. "I think it's best to avoid Sanctuary for a while." She glared at him coldly.

And with that she was gone, and almost as if to add insult to injury, the skies began to darken. "Raining again, huh?" He said, his eyes only half open. "Who knew even the weather could troll someone?" He muttered as the rain washed off the blood on his face, but it wouldn't be able to wash off the bruises that would form, not the ones on his body, nor the the emotional ones in his heart. Meanwhile…

Nefarious things were abound. "That man, Leon Scott Kennedy, we have to dispose of him, and quickly." An old man with cold calculating eyes said sternly, regarding the man displayed in the security feed linked into a supercomputer, known as the Red Queen. "I'm afraid I don't understand sir." A young man with blond hair said, who was standing a few feet away in the shadows of the research facility.

"Because William, he's the son of the former president of Hyperion, Handsome Jack, which in turn means he could ally with his half sister, the Guardian Angel, who supposedly died, and stake legal claim over Hyperion, which would destroy our newfound jurisdiction over this planet. A new age of Pandora has begun, and Leon and his half sister can't be part of it, and neither can those other nine Vault Hunters, they are the only ones who can thwart us, kill them, and we win. Now go, relay these orders to Albert, and then get back to your research on G, you're slacking William, I'm getting fed up with your lack of progress, so it's in your best interest to figure this all out while the research you're doing is still your research."

William gulped nervously, Ozwell may be old, but he is the power behind the Umbrella Corporation, and despite his less than intimidating stature, he makes up for it with his elitist attitude, that the strong will rule the weak, and that only the worthy will make it to the new stage of evolution. With that, William left departed, not immediately noticing that his old friend Albert Wesker was standing right outside the door. "Hello, William. Not getting much sleep it seems, normally you're much more perceptive." He smirked.

"Jesus, Albert, you just love doing that don't you?" William said, scowling. That was the one thing about Albert Wesker, no one never knew what was going in that man's head, he was truly a man of mystery in every way.

"I will admit, there is some satisfaction derived from it. In any case, what were you and Spencer talking about?" For a second William could have sworn he saw Alberts eyes glow a fiery red. Dismissing it as a trick of the low light, William continued. "We have a bit of a problem." He said simply, which prompted Albert to roll his eyes. "What else is new? Care to elaborate on this?"He asked. William cleared his throat before speaking again, he was still a little rattled with his conversation between him and Umbrella's Chief Executive Officer."Sir Spencer isn't too far off from officially bringing all of Pandora under the control of the Umbrella Corporation, and even has private bandit armies under his thumb, that said, as it happens, it turns out Handsome Jack also had a son, Leon Kennedy, which, by all rights makes Leon the true president of the Hyperion Corporation."

"Ok, and…?"

"Sir Spencer views this as intolerable, he wants dead, if not dead, at least broken, or back to the way he was 4 years ago." Birkin clarified.

"Well well, this should prove to be rather interesting, eh Birkin?"

"I suppose…" William trailed off, the more time passed, the less sure he was of what Umbrella's goal was. His conviction that he was needed was beginning to waver, maybe when the time was right, he would go join the Crimson Raiders.

Back near Leon's location, he had recently cleared out another enclave that was occupied by bandits, and was busy combing through the camps interior for ammo and loot, the things that make Pandora go round, even more so money, some might argue. For a second Leon thought he heard something shuffling, drew his shotgun, focused his hearing, and, after determining that nothing was amiss, went back to his methodical combing. And that was where he made his mistake, he felt a sharp blow on the back of his head, and his vision exploded into stars, which his attacker clearly capitalized on. **AN: Introduction-Deadeye, Leader of the Mutant Bandits. **"_Son of a bitch, that's what I get for dropping my guard." _Leon said, cursing his own stupidity before slipping into unconsciousness.

When he came to, he was tied to a chair in a dim building, it looked like a factory, but Leon couldn't be sure. What the bandits had not checked was his boots, whenever Leon bumped the heel of his boots against something, two daggers would slide out, which gave him an option in case he was disarmed, such as now, so he was glad he wasn't completely defenseless, that said, leaving this place without his tools of the trade, well, that wasn't really an option, now was it? The most difficult part would be getting out of this place, as Leon had no references as to where he was, he was fumbling in the dark, which irritated him, too many dangers, as well as too many unknown variables, the only he could feel was the dull thrum of the generators powering this unknown place, and the only slightly reassuring feel of the twin combat knives in his hands.

He then heard the dull clang of metal striking metal, and stared at his feet, it was a pair of Maliwan elemental handguns, an electrically charged one for dropping the foes shields, and a flame based one to burn his foes to a crisp. "Seems I have a guardian angel." Leon smirked. He shrugged, and went on down the hall, nearly bumping face first into a bandit. "The prisoners e-" But he was silenced by Leon, who quickly slit his throat, no movements wasted, that did not stop a bandit from rounding the corner where Leon sat crouched. He grabbed the man, and made three swift stabs, leaving the bandit to collapse like a puppet with it's strings cut. "So far so good…" The dim hallway eventually lead to a wide circular chamber, which was rather lavish, especially for a bandit stronghold. There was something off about this place, but what? Up ahead Leon could hear sounds of a fight going on, so he rushed forward to see if he could assist in the effort to pick off the bandits.

The individuals fighting the bandits in question were Lilith, and a hulking masked man that Leon could only assume was a Psycho. "Hey, meat stick, take this meat grinding soul stealer! It's yours!" The man growls, tossing something in his direction that he can only vaguely make out. "A buzz axe? I don't recall ever using one of these he said, regarding the orange and red metal. "Well no matter." Just then something weird happened, "I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER!" Leon is a blur, jinking left and right, turning the main room into a bloodbath. When he comes to, he can't remember what even just happened. "Whoa, what the hell?" He said, taking in the bloody mess with rather odd composure.

"You did that, Leon." Lilith spoke up. "As soon as Krieg here tossed you that weapon, it was as if some ingrained animal instinct of yours rose to the surface, after what I'm assuming was many years of it staying buried deep in your , thats not necessarily a bad thing, because you're already a natural when it comes to close combat, if you can master this other aspect of yourself, your…"Psycho Aspect" if you will, nothing will be able to stand in your way." The redhead concluded. "In any case, jeez Leon, you look like you got hit by a bus, I think you should come home now, you need rest, and nourishment clearly." She said, her pale yet beautiful features etched with concern. **AN: I would like to establish that in this fic of mine Lilith went back to her hairdo from the original Borderlands, cuz in my opinion she looks better in the first game then she did in the second.** Leon did need rest, he could feel it, it was a deep weariness. Soon enough though, they heard a rapid series of footsteps against the metallic walkway." Looks like there's one more round." Leon said, reloading his Maliwan pistols. "I found your weapons by the way." Lilith mentioned."Head down that hall, and they are through that door." Lilith said, pointing to her left. "Alright, I'll be back to help once I get them."

"Don't bother, Krieg and I can handle these fry guys." Lilith smirked. Leon still had his doubts. "If you insist…"After many switchback corridors, Leon eventually made his way outside, where he was greeted by the moon and stars, and plenty of bandit corpses, they were all mutated too. "Man, what ever did this to them is some nasty shit." Leon grimaced. This wouldn't be the first, nor the last time Leon would come face to face with these monstrosities. He sat there and waited for the Psycho known as Krieg to show up, accompanied by the bandit Lilith. It was then the bandit that ambushed Leon in the first place showed up, sarcastically clapping. "You didn't honestly think I would let you leave here alive did you?" Deadeye asked.

"You killed all my men, and that wasn't very nice, to be honest. The only thing I can really do is make sure you three join them." He said, drawing a Torgue manufactured shotgun. "Don't let that thing hit you, it'll definitely hurt if it does." Lilith mentioned to Leon. Deadeye displayed durability far beyond a generic bandit, and just like all the others, he mutated too, but into something far more monstrous. "I told you, I wasn't going to let you live." He said,his voice sounding like that of a demons, as regarded them with his now beady red insectoid eyes. Leon leveled his re-appropriated Unkempt Harold at the demons face, and fired, and the man fell to the ground.

"What the hell could have done this?" Leon was confused.

Lilith spoke up. "When Krieg and I were looking for you, we found this, I think this is Deadeye's journal." She said, handing over the simple book.

Day 1-_Today some guy approached us, said he would be willing to keep us from dying violently at the hands of the Crimson Raiders, he never seemed to take his sunglasses off, ever, he handed us these little things he insisted were energy boosters, that would make us able to destroy those Crimson Raider sons of bitches. Whether the man was telling the truth, I wouldn't know, and honestly, what other option do we have? It's either place our bets on what that man gave us, or get wiped out. _

_Day 2- What the hell was that stuff? When I woke up this morning, I felt as though my face was on fire. Sure enough when I see myself in a mirror in one of the bathrooms, my visage resembles something out of some H.P. Lovecraft type shit. And now I'm sure my subordinates are now the same. The best thing we can hope for is that we will still have some semblance of humanity after this whole ordeal._

_Day 3- The reason as to why we were given those "energy boosters" became clear today. Turns out, the big cheese of the Umbrella Corporation wanted to test the effectiveness of the virus known as the C-Virus, I guess we were the guinea pigs, and so it goes, all roads will lead to hell._

_Day 4- We received a directive, find and kill the man known as Leon S. Kennedy, he's the only one standing between Ozwell E. Spencer, and the rest of Pandora. This should be a piece of cake. If we fail though, Umbrella will leave us for dead, considering that there is no going back to the way we were, maybe it's better that way…_

_Day 5-GONNA KILL...GONNA KILL...GONNA KILL!_

Leon's felt as though his blood had turned to ice at that last one, here a deplorable, yet completely sane man had been subjected to an endless nightmare, just for scientific curiosity, by this unknown Umbrella Corporation, this frustrated the Vault Hunter, but sure enough, this was only the beginning….

A/N: Fina-f*ckin-ly! This took me way longer than I would have liked, but juggling school, among other things, really has a habit of getting in the way, but the plot to get rid of Leon has been revealed, and Umbrella has finally shown up on the scene, and a new mystery about Leon's past has surfaced! As always, R and R, cuz that stuff motivates me!


End file.
